religiones_ensbfandomcom-20200215-history
RELIGIONES ENSB Wiki
Welcome to the ! Religión suele definirse como un sistema cultural de determinados comportamientos y prácticas, cosmovisiones, éticas, textos, lugares sagrados, profecías u organizaciones que relacionan la humanidad a elementos sobrenaturales, trascendentales o espirituales.nota 1 Aunque no existe un consenso académico sobre qué constituye exactamente una religión 123, Bernard Lonergan se aproxima a la religión como un conjunto de experiencias, significados, convicciones, creencias y expresiones de un grupo, a través de las cuales sus participantes responden a sus dialécticas de autotrascendencia y relación con la divinidad4. Muchas religiones pueden haber organizado comportamientos, clero, una definición de lo que constituye la adhesión o pertenencia, lugares santos y escrituras. La práctica de una religión puede incluir rituales, sermones, conmemoración o veneración (a una deidad, dioses o diosas), sacrificios, festivales, festines, trance, iniciaciones, oficios funerarios, oficios matrimoniales, meditación, oración, música, arte, danza, servicio comunitario u otros aspectos de la cultura humana. Muchas religiones tienen narrativas, símbolos e historias sagradas que pretenden explicar el sentido de la vida o explicar el origen de la vida o el universo. A partir de sus creencias sobre el cosmos y la naturaleza humana, las personas pueden derivar una moral, ética o leyes religiosas o un estilo de vida. Tipos de religiones [ Existen diferentes clasificaciones de las religiones, según el criterio que se elija, por ejemplo: Por concepción teológica * Teísmo: es la creencia en una o más deidades. Dentro del teísmo cabe distinguir entre: ** Monoteístas: aquellas religiones que afirman la existencia de un solo dios, que a menudo es el creador del universo. Las religiones monoteístas más numerosas son el cristianismo y el islamismo. Otras más minoritarias son el judaísmo, noajísmo y el zoroastrismo29303132 o la fe bahai. ** Politeístas: creen en la existencia de diversos dioses organizados en una jerarquía o panteón, como ocurre en el hinduismo, el shinto japonés, o las antiguas religiones de la humanidad como la griega, la romana o la egipcia. Pueden ser incluidas creencias a veces calificadas como animistas como el vudú del oeste de África, que contempla espíritus existentes en los elementos de la naturaleza pero también diversas deidades. También cabe incluir aquí la mayoría de corrientes del neopaganismo moderno. *** Henoteístas: el orientalista alemán Max Müller acuñó este término en el siglo XIX para referirse a la creencia en un solo dios en la que se admiten otras deidades, como sucedía en la antigua religión egipcia especialmente con Akenatón. Aunque ya en la época de Muller resultó un término problemático,33 quedó con el tiempo incluido académicante dentro de politeísmo, panteísmo, etc., dependiendo del caso histórico. Actualmente, algunas sectas y cultos neopaganos han resucitado el término34 ** Dualistas: aquellas religiones que suponen la existencia de dos principios o divinidades opuestos y enfrentados entre sí, aunque solo uno de ellos suele ser merecedor de veneración por sus fieles, mientras que el otro es considerado demoníaco o destructivo. Cabe incluir en esta categoría el maniqueísmo y el catarismo. * No teístas: Hay religiones como el budismo y el taoísmo que no aceptan o no reconocen la existencia de dioses absolutos o creadores universales, o bien les otorgan funciones menores o muy específicas (como, por ejemplo, la creencia taoísta en el emperador de Jade). En ocasiones, estas deidades son vistas como recursos metafóricos utilizados para referirse a fenómenos naturales o a estados de la mente. * Panteísmo: es la creencia de que el universo, la naturaleza y Dios son equivalentes '''RELIGIONES POR NÚMERO DE CREYENTES''' * Cristianismo ≈ 2300 millones (31,4 %). * Islam ≈ 1700 millones (23,2 %). * Hinduismo ≈ 1100 millones (15 %). * Budismo ≈ 520 millones (7,1 %). * Religiosidad popular ≈ 435 millones (5,9 %). * Judaísmo ≈ 15 millones (0,2%) Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse